chexquestfandomcom-20200214-history
E1M3: Laboratory (Chex Quest)
Laboratory is the third level of Chex Quest. Walkthrough When you first enter, get the Phasing Zorcher and walk right in between the 2 Cycloptis. Zorch all the Commonus down in the basement and get the Super Bootspork in the corner. Equip that (press 1) and zorch the Cycloptis with it. To your left is a secret door. It looks like a flat bookcase on a wall. There is a computer map in it. Go back to the far end of the room and press the switch on the wall, then open the door. The switch opens a steel door into a dark room. Zorch everything and play in the water in the corner, then go into the regular door. Zorch the Flemoid and open the next door, etc. You might run into a vent, but don't go in it. You'll use it later. Follow the hallway into a fat, black door. Go into it, and go to the left. Brace yourself, there are a ton of Flemoids. Equip your Phasing Zorcher if you don't already have it (press 6) and zorch all of the Flemoids and grab the blue key. Go back through the door and follow the hallway back to that vent. Go inside and there is a teleporter that teleports you to the start of the level. No, this is good. Go through the door again and turn right to the blue door. Blue Door Go inside and there is a big, weird pillar. Follow around it until you find an opening to a Super Chex Armor. Turn around and go through the blue door. Open the next door and zorch all the Commonus. Have your phasing zorcher ready, because once you go in the teleporter, you fight 2 Cycloptis. After that, get the Large Zorcher and equip that (press 3). Open the door and zorch all the Flemoids, but don't go through the next door yet. To the right of the room, there is another flat bookcase. It's a door. Open it and get a zorch propulsor and some ammo. Equip that (press 5) and open the door, but DON'T GO IN. First, you might see a cyclops lingering in the corner. Shoot him first, and all the Flemoids wake up. After you zorch all of them and get all the ammo, go through the next door. Zorch the Bipedicus and go through the next room. You find yourself in a dark room with the table lit, and a room filled with slime and Flemoids. If you're squeemish and don't want to put up a fight, a door is on the other side of the room. If you want a challenge, zorch all the flemoids and go through to the door.after you turn the corner, there is a Flemoid with his back turned to you. Zorch him, and equip your Zorch Propulser. Open the door and shoot the wall in front of you. It sounds crazy, but the fact is, the Zorch energy actually goes through it and hits two Bipedicus on the other side. Go around the "wall" and go through the door. Go straight and go through the next door. It holds the yellow key. If you're on hard, you have to zorch the armored Bipedicus to get it. Go back through the door and turn right. You find yourself back in that dark room. Go to the other side and open the door. Basically follow your way back to the big room of color doors. Yellow Door Go to the yellow door and follow a long path to the next door. Zorch all the Bipedicus in the room and go through the next door. A Bipedicus is on the right, so zorch him. Equip the LAZ Device if you have it (to check, press 7) and go through the next door. Zorch the Flemoids but don't get the map. It floor it's perched on hurts you, and if you followed this, you already have a map. Go through the next door and zorch all the Bipedicus in there and, when your at the next door, equip your rapid zorcher (press 4). Open the door and start shooting at the wall to your right. Yes, you can shoot through it. It hits a whole bunch of Commonus. Turn left and zorch the lone Commonus (and a Cycloptis, if you're on hard). Follow the maze to the slimy wall you shot the Commonus through, go through it, and get the chex armor. Now follow the maze the the red key on the other end. Go back through the level to the color door room again and go through the red door. Red Door Equip your rapid zorcher or large zorcher and shoot all of them. Go through the next 2 doors and you find yourself in a long hallway that's black and white. Go to the end and you find a switch. It's actually a door with a whole bunch of Flemoids in it. Open it and stand there. Yes, stand there. The armored Bipedicus shoot the Cycloptis that can't see you, then the Cycloptis sends the armored Bipedicus back. Once the fight is over, you spring into action. Zorch every Flemoid (while you're doing that, the lights might turn on) and press the switch on the wall. Voila! Level complete. Secrets #In the first room, the flat bookcase is a door leading to a map. #That switch on the wall opens a steel door to a dark room. #The vent in that leads to a teleporter teleporting you to the beginning of the level. #The weird pillar in the color door room that holds Chex Armor. #The wall you can go through that also holds Chex Armor. Easter eggs ;Equals Chuck The patch WALL00_3, encountered in the laboratory, says that the square root of 2 equals Chuck. Charles Jacobi was the lead graphics designer for Chex Quest. Statistics Par time: 8:00 Map data Things Gameplay 1E1M3